Pull In A Hot Bath
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti After tribal council, Bailey sits down and looks rather depressed now her sole friend has left the game. First Gabriella and now Salvator leaves. She feels alone. Even though she feels sad, she knows that she has to step her game up. Adnan asks if Bailey is feeling okay once he sits next to her. Bailey sees through Adnan's act and fakes a smile. Marle feels good that she stayed. She talks with Joaquin, Timothy and Gary. She says that she's excited to take out the other players like Mike, Shelly and Violet. Joaquin starts to feel bad about Marle. He takes Timothy aside and asks if there could be a possibility to flip to the other side. Timothy, who is impressed by Marle's way of playing the game, says they should stay with her. Joaquin doesn't agree though. Both Joaquin and Bailey feel excluded. Bailey speaks out her thoughts to Shelly. Shelly who has noticed that Adnan likes power agrees with Bailey. Bailey and Shelly head to the meeting Adnan planned, together with Mike, Wes and Meghan. Without informing anyone, Adnan has exposed the alliance to Violet and told her to join. Violet feels a bit overwhelmed. Adnan speaks for Violet but mid-way through his speech, Violet tells him to stop forcing stuff and leave her alone, making her walk away. Bailey checks if Violet is okay. Violet says she is, she just doesn't like it to be used as an object. Bailey then suggests the idea of working together, playing the game for themselves instead of doing everything alliance-wise. Violet says she's in as long as Brenda can join. Bailey says she's happy to meet a new friend. Challenge The challenge is won by Marle, after a tough battle between her and Mike. Menyoroti Back at camp, everyone goes their own way. Adnan, Meghan, Wes and Mike walk together to the beach. Adnan has noticed that Bailey, Shelly and Violet have been absent for quite a while. Wes noticed this too. Meghan nods while Mike looks a little bit worried. He hasn't been on a different page with Shelly since early in this game. Bailey, Shelly, Violet and Brenda sit in the shelter. Bailey brings up the idea of working together. Violet updates Brenda on the situation with the original majority alliance. Brenda shrugs and says she's fine with whatever. Shelly likes this rebellion. Out of nowhere, Joaquin joins the girls and says he'd love to join their group. Shelly is fine with Joaquin joining them but Brenda is more resistant. Bailey then suggests to call themselves the Suicide Squad. Everyone agrees. Marle, Gary and Timothy are talking. Marle asks Timothy why Joaquin has been missing for the whole day. Timothy lies and says Joaquin doesn't feel good so he wants some space. Marle then asks Timothy who he would like to see go. Timothy answers that he has never had a proper relationship with Brenda. He'd be fine with voting her out. But Mike is stronger and more dangerous. Marle says that Mike isn't a strategic threat. Brenda should go. Adnan, Meghan and Wes talk with Bailey. Bailey lies and says they should vote Gary out now they can't vote for Marle. Adnan then asks Bailey what's wrong. Bailey shrugs and says she doesn't want to talk about it. Shelly and Brenda walk towards camp. Brenda says that they shouldn't trust Joaquin because he was a musketeer. Shelly knows that Joaquin is legit because he has no other option. Brenda doesn't know. Mike then asks the two girls what they're doing. Brenda looks at Shelly. Shelly says that he should vote for Adnan. Brenda frowns, not getting it why Shelly is exposing the plan to Adnan's ally. Tribal Council The final twelve players arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Marle how it feels to be immune. Marle says it feels good to not receive votes tonight for the first time ever, making Gary smile. Jeff asks Joaquin how he stands in the game at this point. He answers that he's testing stuff out because it's a once in a life time experience and he doesn't want to mess that. Brenda looks more calm, nodding at Violet. Jeff then asks Shelly if she expects any surprises tonight. She answers that the vote tonight won't be a surprise for her. Everyone then votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . Brenda . . . Brenda . . . Gary . . . Gary Two votes Gary, two votes Brenda. Gary sighs while Marle grabs his arm and smiles. . . . Brenda . . . Gary Three votes Gary, three votes Brenda. . . . . . . Gary Adnan smiles and looks more calm, same for Mike, Meghan and Wes. They look around them. But then Adnan sees Violet looking very serious. . . . . . . Adnan . . . Adnan . . . . . . Adnan . . . . . . Adnan Four votes Adnan, four votes Gary, three votes Brenda... and there's only one vote left... . . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the second member of the jury . . . . . . . . . Adnan (5-4-3) Adnan shakes his head, grabbing his bag and torch. He looks at his former alliance and looks really pissed. He then gets his torch snuffed and leaves tribal council area. Marle grins, Bailey looks relieved and Meghan is shocked. Votes Bailey voted Adnan: "This is how we play survivor! The Suicide Squad strikes and we're doing what WE want!" Joaquin voted Adnan: "And we're back in business. Open the champagne, pull in a hot bath and it's relax time. I feel like siding with the girls was my best move possible. I have left the sinking ship ánd no one from the Marle/Timothy/Gary/me foursome went home. I think I can survive this for a long time!" Violet voted Adnan: "We've been allies since day one, and I have never doubted your trustworthiness. But how you've treated me today is a big no-go. I want to play this game, I want to make moves and if voting you out benefits me, I will gladly do it." Shelly voted Adnan: "Get your *ss out of here. You don't dictate, you don't demand and you don't control this merged tribe. I am the queen and if you get in my way, you go down." Brenda voted Adnan: "Well, this game keeps being shaken up. Joaquin better not screwed it up because I won't be surprised if I go home tonight." Adnan voted Gary: "If you can't take out the devil, you go for it's right-hand man." Meghan voted Gary: "We've never been on the same page so I'm glad I get to vote you out." Wes voted Gary: "Goodbye, Gary!" Mike voted Gary: "This game is heading towards a different direction once again and I can't put my finger on it yet. Really hope we got majority on this one..." Marle voted Brenda: "Well, the key of working together is to come up together with a target. To make Timothy enemy number one and keep the target off me, I made him choosing our target - knowing we're in the minority anyways. So this vote doesn't matter at all, it's just a sign of me playing the game hard and sweet." Gary voted Brenda: "Another Violet?! You need to go." Timothy voted Brenda: "We don't like each other, so I have no single bad feeling about voting your *ss out." Final Words "I have no idea why or where that came from. I'm still in shock, and kinda pissed actually. Wish I could have stayed a little bit longer. But whateves, ponderosa here we go mates!!!" - Adnan, 12th Place